


Экскурсия

by WN (W_N)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Crack, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Surrealism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Summary: Котик проводит Костлявому экскурсию по местам своего обитания.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Экскурсия

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/gifts).



##  [AdituHino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdituHino)бета

##  [WN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN) автор

— Ну, вот мы и приплыли.

— Действительно. Позвольте, а это ещё кто?

— А, это… — Котик махнул лапой, — это Чуи. Второй месяц уже хоронят, никаких гробов на них не напасёшься.

— Так, посмотрим, — Костлявый открыл словарь и принялся водить длинным пальцем по строчкам, — вот, буква "ч": черепаха, член, чупакабра… Никакого Чуи тут нет. 

Он оторвался от чтения и пристально посмотрел Котику в морду:

— Вы точно меня не обманываете?

— Как можно? Все наши изобретения запротоколированы. — Котик обиженно стукнул хвостом. — Давайте переместимся к следующему экспонату.

Галера не спеша оттолкнулась от берега, но, не пройдя и трёхсот метров, остановилась посреди моря.

— Почему стоим? — поинтересовался Костлявый.

— Русалки, — пояснил Котик.

— Значит, русалки, — повторил собеседник. — И… где?

— Под водой, разумеется.

— Получается, что мы их не увидим? — Костлявый почесал подбородок и перегнулся за борт.

— Обижаете, мистер. Они, конечно, того, — Котик многозначительно почесал за ухом, — но, возможно, для вас они сделают исключение. 

Он мяукнул, и из-под толщи воды раздался громкий гул, а затем на поверхность один за другим начали подниматься разноцветные пенные пузырьки.

— Это… мыло? — Костлявый принюхался, думая, стоит ли пробовать пену на вкус. — Или шампанское? — Не удержался, лизнул и с отвращением подытожил:

— Всё-таки мыло.

— Скажите спасибо, что только оно.

— Но зачем?

— Так ведь стирка. Простыни сами себя не почистят.

Котик притих, позволяя Костлявому самостоятельно понаблюдать за процессом и, может быть, сделать какие-то выводы.

В это же самое время недалеко от галеры показался русалочий хвост, следом проплыл обнажённый мужчина со спичкой в зубах.

— Этот уже не жилец, — прокомментировал Котик, — но не будем о грустном. 

Он расправил усы и, прокашлявшись, обратился к Костлявому:

— Насмотрелись? Тогда плывём дальше.

— Подождите, — воскликнул Костлявый, — а как же русалки? Покажите мне ещё двух или трёх, дайте мне право выбора, наконец! Или кусочек хвоста и голый мужик — это всё, что вы можете предложить?

— Ну конечно же, нет, — Котик фыркнул, чихнул и покрылся малиновыми сердечками. — Извините, защитный окрас барахлит, — виновато добавил он две секунды спустя.

— Защитный окрас? — во взгляде Костлявого читалось полнейшее недоумение.

— По-вашему — смазка. Уникальный состав, фирменная рецептура. Шелковистая шерсть после неё обеспечена, — Котик довольно погладил себя по пушистому брюшку. — Хотя вам, наверное, неактуально. Ну так вот. Посмотрите направо — мы приближаемся к великому памятнику архитектуры, — он указал на огромное здание в форме звезды, обрамлённое живописно свисающими полотнами ветоши.

— А…

— К сожалению, сейчас памятник на реставрации.

Костлявый сделал пометку на полях словаря и вновь обратил свой взор к экспонатам.

— А это доска почёта, — Котик с гордостью распушил шерсть, демонстрируя композицию из бутылок.

— Доска? Но, по-моему, это больше похоже на свалку.

— Но ведь важна не форма, а содержание. Или вы думаете, что Дионису нужны какие-то глупые цифры на настоящей доске? Нет уж, поверьте, мы выбрали для его почитания самый приемлемый способ. — Котик умолк, подождал, пока собеседник снова что-то запишет, и продолжил:

— Ну что, плывём дальше?

— Хм-м, полагаю, на сегодня достаточно, — произнёс Костлявый не слишком уверенно.

— А как же башенный комплекс? А крематорий? А травянистое поле и Шарообразный Мемориал имени Зевса? Да вы же совсем ничего не видели! — Котик насупился, выгнул спину и уже был готов зашипеть.

— На сегодня достаточно, — повторил Костлявый, прибавив уверенности. — Но я вернусь завтра, — пообещал он. — Вы же ещё будете здесь?

— Завтра? Как знать… — Котик пошевелил усами, взмахнул хвостом. — До свидания, мистер. И не забудьте вовремя сдать свой отчёт. — Он испарился, как будто его и не было.

Костлявый поставил последнюю точку, закрыл словарь и, с сожалением посмотрев туда, где недавно был Котик, воскликнул:

— Вот так всегда! На самом интересном месте...


End file.
